civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayavarman VII (Civ6)
and +1 Housing if adjacent to a river. Building a Holy Site triggers a Culture Bomb, claiming surrounding tiles. |agenda-name = An End to Suffering |agenda-description = Likes civilizations with many Holy Sites and a high average city Population. Dislikes civilizations lacking in either of these areas. |religion = Buddhism |quote = Provide for your people. To do less is to be less. }} Jayavarman VII (c. 1123 – c. 1218) was a king of the Khmer Empire in present-day Siem Reap, Cambodia, reigning from approximately 1181 to 1218. He leads the Khmers in Civilization VI. Jayavarman's Khmer Empire features populous cities of devout Buddhists, especially those along rivers where all their abilities can come into play. Intro Wise Jayavarman, seventh to hold the name, the Khmer admire your dedication to their well-being. Your command of the land's fresh waters lets you feed your hungry people, just as it brings you ever closer to Heaven. Go forth, divine architect! Build an empire that approaches perfection—and may your enemies find their end beneath your mighty war elephants. In-Game Jayavarman VII's unique agenda is called An End to Suffering. He likes civilizations that have Holy Sites and a high average city Population, and dislikes civs that are lacking in either of these areas. His leader ability is called Monasteries of the King. His Holy Sites trigger Culture Bombs, and provide extra and Housing if placed along rivers. Detailed Approach Jayavarman wants to take advantage of his river start bias and place his Holy Sites along rivers where they will claim nearby land and provide and Housing. These cities will then bloom when the Khmer reach the late Classical era when both Aqueducts and their unique Prasat temples come online. If neighbors crowd them in, they can use their Domrey unique unit to besiege a few nearby cities, probably grabbing additional sites along rivers. With a populous empire based around the Buddhist faith, Jayavarman can pursue any victory type moving forward into the later game. Lines Jayavarman VII is voiced by Heng Sarorn. He speaks royal Khmer. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Ending spiritual suffering is just as important as easing physical distress. You understand this. (ដោយសារកាបញ្ចប់ទុកវេតនាផ្លូវចិត្ត គឺចាំបាច់ខ្លាំងណាស់ ដូចគ្នានឹងការសំរួលផ្លូវចិត្តផងដែរ។ / Daoysaar ka banhchob touk vetenea phleuchett ki chabach khlang nahh dōchkneanung kar saamm ruol phleuchett paang dair.) Agenda-based Disapproval: How can your people attain the divine without examples of divinity? (តើប្រជានរាស្រ្គរបស់ព្រះអង្អចូលទៅជិតព្រះអង្គយ៉ាងដូចម្តេច? បើគ្នានការនែនាំពីសេចក្តីល្អទេនោះ។ / Tae brachea noreah robahh preah ang choul teuw chit preahang yeang dōchmdech? Baei kmien kar nei nuam pi sechktei lak ah te noh?) Attacked: War, then? Fools think fortune is on their side. Who will you blame when yours runs out? (សង្គ្រាម? ចុះបន្តាប់គីជាអ្វី? មនុស្សល្ងងតែងតែគិតថាជោកវាស្នានិងនៅជាមួយពួកគេ តើអ្នកណានិងស្តីបន្ទោសនៅពេលព្រះអង្អគិតដូចច្នេះ? / Sangkream? (Laughs) Choh bantuab ki chea avei? Mnouhh longoong tengte ketthea chok veasnah neng neuw cheamuoy puokke. Tae neaknar neng stei bantohh neuwpel preah ang ket dauch chneh?) Declares War: Your actions reveal your desire for war. The Khmer shall oblige you. (អំពើរបស់ព្រះអង្គបង្ហាញពីចេតនាបង្កសង្គ្រាមហើយប្រជានរាស្រ្គខ្មែរត្រូវតែផ្តល់ការបព្វកិច្ចអោយព្រះអង្គ។ / Ampeu robahh preah ang banghanh pi chetnea bangkah sangkream haey brachea noreahh khmer trauvte phdal kar bapp aoy preah ang.) Defeated: One gains humility in defeat. I pray you are granted the most humility of all. (បុគ្គលមានចិត្ត សន្តោសគង់បរាជ័យ យើងបូងសួងអោយព្រះអង្គ បានទទួលសេចក្តីសន្តោសសំរាប់មនុស្សគ្រប់គ្នា។ / Bokkol meanchett santohh kong barachei yeung boung suong aoy preah ang bahn totuol sechktei santohh saamrabb mnouhh grobknea.) Greeting: I am Jayavarman VII, and the Khmer allow me to lead them. Their suffering is my suffering. (ព្រះនាមជ័យវវ្ន័នទី៧ហើយដែរប្រជានរាស្រ្តខ្មែរយាងយើងអោយដឹកនាំពួកគេ សេចក្តីទុកសោករបស់ពួកគេ គឺជាសេចក្តីទុកសោករបស់ទូលបង្គំ។ / Preahneam Jayavarman ti brambi haey der brachie nrea khmer yeang yeung aoy doekneak puokke. Sechktei touk saok robahh puokke kuchea sechktei touk saok robahh toulbangkoum.) Unvoiced Accepts a Trade Deal: Yes. It is good for the Khmer. Delegation: Our delegation brings a-ping, a fried dish. Best to eat the legs before you consume the rest of the tarantula. Denounced by Player: You defy Heaven with your harsh words. It must be a familiar feeling! Denounces Player: You must know how to live a divine life—how else could you teach your people to do the opposite? Invitation to Capital: Very well. Invitation to City: You should travel to our capital. Behold our prasat to understand what the Khmer hold dear. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Jayavarman VII's diplomacy screen shows a wat (possibly Angkor Wat) in the middle of a jungle. * Jayavarman VII's leader ability references his patronage of Buddhism as the Khmer state religion, while his leader agenda references the Buddhist state of freedom from the cycle of rebirth. Gallery File:King Jayavarman VII splash (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Jayavarman VII File:Jayavarman VII Statue.jpg|A statue of Jayavarman VII in meditation (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Khmer